Nevreans
Nevreans(ネウリア Néuria) are a race of feathered dinosaur-like creatures living on Tal. They belong to a group of races that hails from Eltus. Females are stronger than males clearly. They are oviparous, and don't have a navel or breasts. While their appearances have been described as being similar to birds, they display many feature of feathered dinosaurs. (e.g.: They have teeth, and their head is crowned with a set of visibly stout horns swept backwards.) and Quu, like Yin-Yang.]] Each gender has it's own specifications and is completely different from the other. In comparison to humans, the gender roles of the nevreans is both lopsided. The difference between the two genders can be described as "black and white", "shadows and light", or "Yin-Yang". Made very clear due to their opposing appearance and differing ways of thinking; That aside, even if the accent has been put on gender differences here, they do have some common unisex features, such as being truly skillful with their hands and generally being smaller and leaner than other Eltus races. Both gender love a music as racial sense, generally females are audience side and males are creator side. There are big racial difference in culture and behavior between Native nevreans and Urban nevreans. Because their national seclusion-like exclusive homeland have maintained civilization of their own for a long time, most of them did not know a foreign country and other races at all. Some people who emigrated to the city have a very hard time and completely change by the urban cultures. Canon representative members of the race would be Yung Yagili and Quu. Important note: This article is completed but is still in need of revisions, mainly proof-reading. Important note2: This article have only modern information of New Age. Old history and canon went to "History of Vilous Development" article. 'Gender differences and features' While there is some individual variation among nevreans, there are strong features common to individuals of each gender. Their gender differences is completely opposite each other, but two gender make a whole like Yin-Yang. Everything will be written at next section so that no confusions happen. A person who have both gender features may be treated as 'androgynous' one among nevreans. They don't have an external penis in any way, they perform the cloacal kiss now to mate, like modern birds. Due to this genitalia structure, they are expressed as "no penis race" figuratively. Originally, nevreans don't consider sexual intercourse like an entertainment, and save it exclusively for reproductive purposes. But a part of Urban males can do sexual intercourse like other species, via body modification (discussed below). They have very unique culture about romance. Briefly, "clean yaoi" is important and traditional culture in Natives. Therefore they generally don't have antipathy or aversion to gay romance. A irregular person (e.g. fragile female and unattractive male.) are caused by special case. They generally pass bitter life unlike regular person. Among Natives' case, regular persons maybe support them. Or if they try too hard, will get good life. If they can't have such way, they become corrupt like robbers, especially for females. But as for new generation of urban area, most of irregular nevreans belong to "Sabi no wa" that is progressive group for all Urban nevreans, for peaceful way. 'Females' Notice for good perception: Females are not necessarily masculine like a human male would be, most can display a stronger nature of diligent worker. Genitalia They don't have a navel or breasts. And they maybe don't have clitoris. ::Note:: This is has not been decided yet. Irregular females This article is in preparation still. 'Males' Design Wise: The first Nevrean design displayed males with three fingers, meanwhile they now have four fingers. Notice for good perception: When it comes to males in particular, it could be said that their personality is akin to a young little kids from Earth. The adjectives hedonism and idealist are here to define a specific trait reflecting their habit of being dreamy and to live off in their own world. But we should keep in mind that they are not fool. Genitalia Males have a slit, and their penile structure is identical to reptiles. Their penis is not normally exposed, even during sexual intercourse. Copulation is possible even if the male does not use the penis as their mating is similar to the intercourse of modern birds from earth. However, it is still possible for males to expose their penis with special training, but this is usually only done to satisfy the sexual demands and fetishes of other races. Some urban male prostitutes may have surgery performed allowing to expose their genitalia at all times or when circumstances require. Due to their oviparous nature, urine is not expelled from the penis, which is used exclusively for semen. As an aside, Native nevreans consider sexual intercourse exclusively for reproductive purposes, and do not pursue it for pleasure. Irregular males Though males that show a muted or dull color scheme like that of females are regarded as inferior or ugly male, in Natives, they are evaluated if they are good at singing. And about their inferior appearance, it is evaluated as individuality. But in city, even if such males have too beautiful singing voice, they are not evaluated because urban people evaluate only appearance. Since founded "Sabi no wa", such males match to them, and work at some kind of progressive activities. 'Unisex features' .]] Nevreans feature a small breastbone (the keel) or keel similar to that of sergals in the middle of their chest. They are smaller than other Eltus races, but they possess remarkable intelligence and manual dexterity. They are skilled at precision engineering, but lack the ability necessary for manual mass production. Aged nevreans show some white feathers sparsely, also some person maybe have chipped wounds in their beak or horns. If they grow fat, their chest will have a fat than an abdomen, it make them like a pigeon breast. 'Diet' They are generally carnivorous, but they will eat various seeds, fruits, nuts and berries depending on what they are able to harvest. Beans are also a staple food. Females in particular will seek out and consume small game animals such as mice, birds and insects. On occasion they may hunt and kill larger game up to the size of a deer. Males tend to prefer more tender fare like fruits and worms, but their diet is overall quite similar. 'Voice' Both genders have a voice that echoes a lot. Their natural tone oscillates between tenor and soprano. Basically though, male voices are high-pitched, and female voices are low-pitched. Both genders are excessively noisy when they quarrel. But females are generally quiet and taciturn due to their traditional culture, and females' throat structure make them difficult for singing and tongue twister. Nevreans and music All nevreans love a music, as racial sense, and they treat it as important traditional culture that have been handed down from generation to generation in nevrean race history. They never forget, abandon it from their culture. Even as for urban area, musicians and composers include many nevreans. But we should keep in mind that they show clearly difference according to gender role also in musicality, generally females devote themself wholly to audiences, and males become positively creators. And there are big regional difference in musicality between Native nevreans and Urban nevreans; This article is in preparation still. Children and adolescents 'Before puberty' Nevrean offspring are born with a gray and fluffy coat regardless of their gender, a common feature shared by all Eltus races. They begin to grow their light brown plumage at around 2 years of age. Although traces may be visible beforehand, they will not begin to show their true colors until puberty. A females talons are of a slightly different shape, though this cannot be easily determined before their other gender characteristics begin to show during puberty. In rare cases this change will not occur at all. Little difference between genders is apparent either physically or in personality prior to puberty. This is reached at around 11-12 years. Nevrean children of both genders may engage in "play" flight. ::Note:: Whether these times are in Earth years or Tal years has not been decided yet; the difference between time on Earth and time on Tal also has not been decided yet. 'After puberty' During puberty, their sexual characteristics begin to become obvious. Males may grow faster in earlier puberty but females will ultimately grow taller and stronger over a longer period. Males will undergo a loss in bone density and their body will become relatively more lightweight and fragile as they approach adulthood. Females undergo the opposite and continue to gain bone and muscle mass, thus they require a diet higher in fats and protein, while males will develop fine on their usual diet of fruit and tender animal food. All juvenile nevreans possess wings capable of flight prior to puberty, however, they will become increasingly heavy as they start to reach puberty, at which they will no longer be useable for flight. Females will most often have their wings cut and removed, and if not they will eventually fall off naturally. For Natives, every female will have their wings cut as a coming of age rite. 'Learning for adults' Native nevreans have a specific ceremony that involves a proper rite towards adulthood for females where it is required of their wings to cut them properly in order to succeed in accomplishing the passage. And Native females come to learn that females cannot fly in future. And the females learn how to use weapon. But especially about archery and music, all of Natives learn it because archery and music are their common culture. Native males specifically learn songs and how to dance, understanding the fact that boys must not be involved in weapon making/usage too much. Urban nevreans such as those of Gold Ring will have a less traditional upbringing due to their cultural interaction with sergals and agudners. 'Weapons and Combat' 'Main weapons' Nevreans specialize in ranged weapons such as a bows, a crossbows, a blowguns, a rifles and a slingshots, and will use a knives, a stilettos, a sabers and a bucklers in close quarters combat. Their most favoured weapon is the bow and arrow. Less skilled individuals may stick to lightweight firearms and knives. They perform best at longer ranges, and while their weapons can be used at middle range, they are less proficient in this area. Urban nevreans use relatively light guns, but females can use heavier guns and bows if they are physically capable of handling them. In nevrean culture, weapons are considered for female use . But there are not antipathy to males handle bows because archery is common culture for both gender, and their accuracy with them is on par with females. 'Unarmed combat (females only)' Talon kicks, bites, scratches, pouncing attacks taking advantage of their sharp appendages and natural agility. Their strategy is to inflict deep cuts resulting in major blood loss. They show lethal efficiency at close range due to their expertise with knives and melee combat. A female nevrean’s body is naturally gifted with many natural weapons, far more so than the males. Possessing a rugged physique, large raptor like talons and strong jaws filled with razor sharp fangs. A females jaws are stronger than any sergals', and inflict serious injury. Talon kicks and knives are the favorite weapons of female nevrean robbers. 'Combat style and ability' , the female.]] Nevreans are light and quick, and their jumping ability is excellent due to their light weight. They can move and change direction in a flash, giving them excellent mobility. Due to their relatively small size, they can negotiate smaller areas than other Eltus races. The trade off is that their running speed is outmatched by sergals, though it still exceeds the agudners. An additional weakness is their reduced leg strength and stamina compared to other Eltus races. Their overall physical durability is poor, and they are less likely to survive serious injuries. Combat is generally the reserve of females, but in urban areas males may also be employed as bodyguards by merchants. However, they will usually be relegated to rear guards and other areas less in need of protection. Although physically superior to males, female nevreans are nonetheless still not as robust as other Eltus races. Consequently, when they encounter primitive creatures, they will attack from the back ranks using ranged weapons. In combat with larger beasts, they will stop short at killing and merely attempt to drive them off. Close to mid range combat with primitive creatures is beyond the capability of even females. Due to the location of Nevrea land, combat with other races is a rare occurrence and they are not exposed to the ancient primitive creatures that the sergals share their territory with. As such, they are not reliant on the resources these creatures provide. In cases where close combat with other races is unavoidable, they will attempt night ambushes, attacking their targets vital areas with their fangs, talons and knives under the cover of darkness. Female nevreans, while lacking in brute strength, may compensate with lethally accurate bow strikes and lacerations with their blades that incur grievous blood loss. 'Case of males combat' Males however, are nearly powerless in direct combat but can serve a support role in battle. Since some can fly, they can use elevation to their advantage for reconnaissance. Their beak still has the strength that is able to sever fingers and appendages like cutting pliers, and their piercing and echoing cries can serve as rescue signal, so any friend, ally nearby, or even individual will most likely rush in to see what's going on after hearing it. 'Society and culture' The natives of Nevrea Land, in contrast to Urban nevreans who have made Gold Ring their home, show distinct differences in their culture and personality. Native Nevreans are written as "ネブリャン" or "ネヴリャン"(Névuryan). in Japanese notation. 'Family and childcare' Both male and female Nevreans play an equal role in child rearing. However, the tougher females take this the most seriously, and may leave the males with a lesser role to play. Traditionally Nevreans would feed their young regurgitated foodstuffs. Urban Nevreans make use of commercial food preparations, though they may still feed through regurgitation if they are unable to afford these. 'Native nevreans' Moved to Native Nevreans 'Urban nevreans' Moved to Urban Nevreans 'Nevrean Robbers' Moved to Nevrean Robbers 'Why females protect males?' While female nevreans' appearance and behavior have been described as "masculine", however female nevreans differ from human males and mammals of earth in that they do not compete with others of the same gender. Females will play a protective role towards males, attempting to guard and preserve their beauty, having platonic love and worship like faith, rather than attempt to monopolise them sexually. As such, females have a strong faith in the trust of their mates, and will have no issue with sharing their partners. As such they do not see sexual intercourse as entertainment. Because the female is the primary caregiver, they invest much of their physical resources into this role. By contrast, the males main role is merely that of sperm-donor. Hypothesis; If females don't have humanity at all, it was accepted for females to kill the males once they had played their reproductive role to avoid their competition for resources. Males cultivated their own beauty to give "spiritual healing" to females. They use their beauty to inspire sympathy from otherwise cold hearted females and encourage them to live with them as "a whole". Male nevreans' role, "the beauty" is able to limit females' brutality. There is little physical affection shown by females towards their offspring as they do not breast feed. They place more social value on their male partners instead. The children learn to see their parents bond as a model to follow, and forge their gender identity from observing this relationship. Loss of valued males can see a breakdown in the social order of remaining females. Having lost a partner to place their faith in, they may turn to lawlessness after losing their place in society. Widowed females may conspire together as robbers and kill and plunder travelers. They will have little trust for each other, united only by a common interest in their own survival. Their traditional lifestyle values the survival of the males to avoid this sort of situation occurring. 'Miscellaneous nevrean knowledge' land.]] ]] There exist a small number of nevreans in Sieg territory, but they are generally only workers and merchants captured while travelling the eastern lands. nevreans would not visit Sieg territory voluntarily due to distance and language. Only a few Native nevreans, mainly males, have been captured from the western nevrean lands. Most workers in the Sieg clan are captured from other races with combatants being entirely sergals. Had captured nevreans been used in combat, General Rain's invasion of Gold Ring may have been more successful. There is a misconception that females can be "noisy and foul-mouthed" However such behavior is generally the preserve of the males. Females are wary about the repercussions of careless banter. Female robbers use profanity to curse and bully their victims, or if they have a clear intent to kill. Those who inhabit bars or cantinas may use rough language while drunk or in casual relationships. Urban and new age nevrean females are more likely to banter like males as their traditions have faded. Robber females are especially foul mouthed, expressing the emotional pain caused by the loss of their males who is a role to limit their brutality. Male nevreans generally like to spread meme, especially urban males can be fond of gossip, and are prone to spreading misinformation, especially when they have access to communication networks. Females may attempt to limit the spread of harmful gossip. 'Gallery' 'Females' 'Males' 'Female and Male' Other Useful Links Terms of Use and Copyrights Vilous Canon Races Places Tal Original Stories Characters The World of Vilous Novella The World of Vilous Comics Paid Contents of Vilous Category:Races Category:New Age Canon